The present invention relates to pool cleaners, and in particular to electrically powered swimming pool vacuums.
Electrically powered pool vacuums are similar in many respects to manually operated pool cleaners that use a garden hose attached to the cleaner to create suction to pull leaves and other debris off the bottom of the pool. Instead of water pressure, however, electrically powered pool cleaners generally include a motor and an impeller to create the suction required to pull leaves from the bottom of the pool. These pool cleaners may be battery powered and some may include a battery located out of the pool with a power cord connected to the vacuum unit in the pool. Others may include a battery compartment on the cleaner housing. The motor and impeller are typically in the water flow path through the vacuum unit. A collection bag attached to the top of the vacuum unit captures the leaves and debris for disposal away from the pool.